Por ti
by Chisheccid
Summary: -¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto?- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salírseles de los ojos.- ¿Acaso era un maldito juego?  -Hice una promesa.- Dijo Usopp


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece… ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetirlo? ¿Sensei?... ¿Sensei? Que ya se me está cansando la mano de tanto reescribirlo en la pizarra.

POR TI

Sabía que tarde o temprano se acabaría, que todo lo que se había vivido hasta ese entonces tendría que ser enterrado en una de las fosas más profundas del planeta y llorar el luto a escondidas… A escondidas, tal cual había sido la relación de esos dos.

Al uno, la verdad es que no le importaba, tenía el apoyo de sus demás camaradas, los cuales, no veían ninguna aberración, es más, por cada pelea surgida, estos les ayudaban a que todo se resolviese de la manera más romántica posible. Si fuese por él, se lo llevaría al Baratie sin dudarlo, lo presentaría con todos los cocinero-piratas y hasta con el mismísimo Zeff, y sabía con certeza que nada le sería reprochado, que nada significaría una burla. A fin de cuentas ¿Qué tenía de malo? Todos le habían dicho que siente cabeza, que deje de ser un maldito depravado que corría tras cualquier falda que se le pusiese en frente. A fin de cuentas, lo había logrado, se había enamorado, y muy a pesar de lo que hubiese creído antes, había logrado serle fiel durante la mayor parte del trayecto, y no, no le costó, porque simplemente había descubierto que él podía darle todo lo que necesitaba, aunque no fuese una mujer.

Se lo había mencionado una infinidad de veces, es decir, el vivir juntos, formar una familia en el restaurante, adoptar uno o dos niños, o ¡Qué diablos! Una centena o un millar, los que fuesen necesarios para satisfacer la necesidad del moreno, porque él, al no haber tenido padre y haberse quedado sin madre a muy corta edad, soñaba con tenerlos y cuidarlos y darles todo el amor que no tuvo cuando niño. ¡Claro que se lo había propuesto! Y últimamente con más insistencia, el viaje estaba llegando a su fin y cada quién decidiría qué hacer con sus vidas.

Al principio, a Usopp le parecían tonterías, no acababa de creerse que justamente él hubiera sido el elegido del cocinero, tomando en cuenta que era un mujeriego empedernido y que millón de veces le había visto correr tras cuanta mujer hermosa se le atravesase y de inclusive, presenciar por accidente, los encuentros que tenía con ellas. Al principio lo tomaba como una broma y le respondía con un simple "_veremos_", pero últimamente las exigencias del rubio eran más notorias, llenas de más ahínco…

Y pensar que todo había surgido en base a un experimento descabellado, ¿Quién diablos se creían como para beber la misma cantidad que Zoro? Fue una de esas noches borrosas, esas en las cuales no recuerdas ni cómo te llamas ni lo que estabas haciendo en un lugar determinado, y al día siguiente tienes el presentimiento de haber cometido una locura, algo prohibido, algo sucio… Si, una de esas mañanas en las cuales te da miedo voltear a ver por lo que te puedas encontrar durmiendo a tu lado.

Pero a pesar de todo, cuando Sanji se volteó con ese miedo, se encontró frente a sí, a un Usopp dormido, dormido, desnudo y sudoroso, con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas y un poco de saliva escurriéndole por el labio inferior. Le encantó la imagen, lo abrazó presintiendo lo sucedido la noche anterior, y muy al contrario de lo que se imaginó, la idea le agradó mucho más de lo pensado. Usopp despertó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que había corroborado lo sucedido. Desde ese entonces hasta la fecha, incluyendo los dos años de distanciamiento, habían llevado una relación _formal_.

No fue hasta ese día en el cuál le había propuesto una especie de matrimonio, la idea de la adopción de por medio, la invitación a vivir juntos en el restaurante y dirigirlos hacia el All Blue, formar allí una vida nueva, lejos de todos esos malditos marines que habían puesto un precio demasiado elevado sobre sus cabezas. Podrían vivir felices, sin el temor de que alguien les arrebatase ese paraíso del cuál serían los únicos dueños, ellos y sus hijos. La respuesta de Usopp, o mejor dicho, el silencio de Usopp, le arrebató de las manos todo el sueño. Desde ese día se había comportado esquivo, ya ni siquiera dormía con él en el cuarto que Franky les readecuó para su uso exclusivo, y lo peor de todo era que Usopp empezó a tratarlo como un nakama más, se podría decir que inclusive era algo menos que eso.

Los demás empezaron a preocuparse, generalmente cuando uno hacía la amenaza de terminar con todo, el otro se ponía en un estado de _María Magdalena_, era el típico drama de las parejas enamoradas, pero esta vez, no encontraban el meollo del asunto.

Nadie decía nada, nadie daba señales de haber empezado la pelea, todo era un enorme _blah_ que llevaba a la nada.

Así pasaron unos cuantos días y unas cuantas noches hasta que la presión en el corazón de Sanji se presentó con más fuerza y explotó. Lo acorraló mientras se dirigía a su antigua hamaca. Hamaca en la cual llevaba durmiendo más de una semana. Lo interceptó y casi le gritó en la cara.

-¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto?- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salírseles de los ojos.- ¿Acaso era un maldito juego?

Y es allí cuando Usopp se quebró, las lágrimas que se había aguantado todo ese tiempo fluyeron como manantial.

-Es que no podemos.- Su voz ronca y temblorosa apenas y se escuchó en el ambiente.- Yo no puedo, Sanji.- Sus rodillas temblaron como no lo habían hecho desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y se dejó caer sobre el césped de la cubierta.

-No te entiendo, Usopp.- Dijo desesperado.

-Hice una promesa.- Se levantó para besarlo, darle las espaldas y retirarse hacia el cuarto.

Usopp era y siempre sería un hombre de palabra, con un orgullo demasiado elevado y por sobre todo, noble. Había hecho una promesa hacía mucho tiempo atrás con una chica de cabellos dorados, en aquellos días, ella había sido su gran amor, el primero, y uno que estaba esperando su regreso. No podía faltar con la promesa, no podía romper el corazón de la única niña que le había tomado en cuenta, que no lo había rechazado como los demás chicos en su barrio.

Pero se daba cuenta también que no sería justo partirle el corazón al primero que lo había amado de más de un millón de maneras a la vez, no podía negar que él había borrado todo rastro del amor que le guardaba a la rubia. Además, Sanji era un hombre fuerte, sano y atractivo, el sufrimiento no le duraría tanto. Seguramente sería capaz de rehacer su vida junto a quién quisiese, inclusive, junto a la mismísima pelirroja que lo había rechazado centenar de veces.

Esa noche, Usopp se escabulló por entre la puerta de "el cuarto matrimonial", lo amó, ocultos en las penumbras se dieron los besos más cálidos, tiernos y apasionados que alguna vez se dieron, lloraron juntos mientras llegaban a un orgasmo mutuo. Se explicaron infinidad de cosas, Usopp más que nadie y se despidieron definitivamente aunque les faltaban algunos cuantos meses más de trayectoria.

Medio año ha pasado y Usopp se encuentra frente a la mansión de Kaya, que en unos instantes más se convertiría en su hogar. ¡Qué difícil le resultaba la palabra! No sería nada fácil adaptarse a la nueva vida. No se equivocó.

El cuerpo de mujer era diferente, el aroma que ella emanaba no le apetecía ni un poco, hasta la comida le sabía diferente, por obvias razones. Cuando se dejaba acariciar por las manos de un Sanji de agua que salía de la ducha, esos eran los únicos momentos en los cuales se dejaba llevar por el llanto y la desesperación de no estar junto al ser amado. No dudaba que Sanji lo amaba también, le había dejado ir sin ejercer más presión como al principio, hizo de la despedida lo más leve y pronta posible, no alargó más el sufrimiento.

Usopp también era un hombre, tenía a su disposición todo lo que uno desease, mujer, casa, comida, lujos… Un hijo que venía en camino… Aún así, lloraba, se sentía infinitamente triste, solo a pesar de estar constantemente acompañado. Un hombre no debría sentirse así cuando tiene la _felicidad_ asegurada ¿No?

Y Kaya… Ella escuchaba sus llantos por detrás de la puerta, en un par de ocasiones había distinguido claramente las lágrimas en los ojos del moreno cuando por accidente entró en el cuarto de baño. Por las noches lo escuchaba clamar su nombre en tono desesperado, inclusive, algunas noches le había escuchado revivir los momentos junto al cocinero…

Era una de esas mañanas en las cuales el sol brillaba radiante sobre el cielo azul, unas pocas nubes sobrevolaban el extenso jardín plantado de margaritas, lirios y rosas, Merry había salido en un importantísimo viaje para abastecer la isla de medicinas que solamente se podían conseguir en determinadas partes del sector, Kaya descansaba ya que el embarazo estaba en sus últimas etapas y Usopp estaba sentado en una de las gradas que llevaban al jardín, cortando madera, afilándola, dándole forma, moldeando una espada como las que solía hacer cuando niño. La brisa alborotó sus cabellos largos, si, se los había dejado crecer después de tantos meses junto a Kaya. Un suspiro se le escapó sin que pudiera evitarlo y murmuró un "Sanji" sin importarle ya que ella lo estuviese escuchando.

-¿Usopp?- La voz del rubio pareció un recuerdo, pero no, no lo era.

El moreno alzó la vista incrédulo y lo encontró de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le dijo, mezcla de enojo y sorpresa en su voz.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.- Lo levantó entre sus brazos con una facilidad tal que parecería imposible, de no ser que en realidad estaba sucediendo.- Te secuestro para vivir nuestra vida.

-No puedes, es decir, Kaya.- Apareció el Usopp dubitativo de antaño.

Sanji le guiñó un ojo para luego indicarle las maletas que se posaban bajo el umbral de la puerta. Usopp entendió, se soltó de los brazos de su amante y agarró la mitad de las maletas. Un "_Cuídate mucho Usopp_" descansaba sobre una de ellas, era la caligrafía de su _esposa_…

Desaparecieron con el ocaso mientras Kaya los miraba desde la ventana. Sonrió, vería a su Usopp ser feliz verdaderamente. Se pasó semanas enteras tratando de averiguar lo que lo hacía infeliz y ver si de alguna manera podría eliminar _aquello_… Lo había hecho por él.

FIN

_Culpable, se me ha dado por escribir esta clase de fics, y tengo un millón todavía, lo que hace la luna en mí, en fin._

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Suerte!_


End file.
